


Interlude

by Kayljay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-17
Updated: 2007-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-05 12:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayljay/pseuds/Kayljay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode tag for 'All Hell Breaks Loose Part 1' and speculations for Part 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude

"Dean."

He snapped awake, instinctively aiming at the figure that sat cross-legged on the bed next to Sam's body.

"Who the hell are you?" His voice was almost gone, his aim unsteady from utter physical and emotional exhaustion.

"You can call me Sandra." She slipped off the bed, holding her empty hands out in an effort to reassure him.

"That yellow-eyed son of a bitch send you? Add the last Winchester to his list? Go back and tell him he'll have to come do it himself."

"I'm not a demon, Dean." Her voice was soft, soothing. "You don't need the gun."

"I think I do. Get the hell out."

"I'm here to help you and Sam."

Dean steadied the gun and stepped closer.

"So what's the bargain? The same one my dad made to keep me alive? Ain't happening. I've got nothing to lose."

"It's not like that, Dean. We want to repay a debt."

He blinked in confusion.

"Who are you?" he demanded again.

"You could say I'm a spokesperson for all the people your family saved. You've given so much with so little reward. The world needs you, Dean, and we know you're not whole without Sam. You can't give in to the thing that murdered your mother and took your father." She took a sideways step toward Sam's bed.

Dean's eyes narrowed.

"I can bring him back, Dean. Only one string--you and Sam continue hunting."

Dean gazed down at Sam's body. To see his brother laugh, smile, have a chance at a normal life. He nodded.

She sank gently next to Sam, settling one hand over his heart and holding the other out to Dean. "I'll need your strength, your soul to call him back."

A jolt nearly knocked him backwards when he clasped her hand. He could feel the energy coursing down his arm from his chest. His vision swam then dimmed, but there was no mistaking the sound of Sam sucking in his first breath.

"Hold on," Sandra whispered.

"Sammy? Can you hear me?" Dean shook his head, trying to clear his vision, but that only made him dizzy.  
Then the connection snapped closed and Dean dropped to his knees and slumped against the bed before darkness dragged him down

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Dean? Dean! Wake up!"

He opened his eyes slowly. Sam was staring down at him, his forehead crunched with worry.

"Sammy," he breathed. Grasping the back of Sam's neck, Dean pulled his head down until their foreheads touched.

"Dean, what's wrong?"

He allowed himself a comforting stroke down the back of Sam's head before pulling away and grasping his brother's shoulders. "Just tired, Sammy," he said, pushing Sam onto his back. "Get some rest."

"But, Dean--"

"Later, Sammy." He staggered to his own bed and nearly fell onto it. "It can wait."  
Sam's huff of annoyance and worry was the last thing he heard before he dropped into sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"It's done," Sandra said.

From his place at the window, the man sighed. "Not the way I had hoped events would transpire. I underestimated Sam's goodness. I'll have to adjust my plan accordingly. Perhaps forcing him to kill to save his brother will bring him into line. For now, I'll give them time to settle back into a sense of relative security." He turned away from the window and pinned her with his yellow eyes. "I can count on you the next time I need you?"

She shivered, but nodded. "As long as you keep up your end of the bargain."

"Sandra," he mocked, "don't you trust me?"

"I'd be crazy to, but it's not like I have a choice."

"No," he said, amusement gone from his voice. "Remember that." He turned back to the window.

She took it as a dismissal and left him behind as quickly as she could without running.

"Oh Sammy," he purred, "I'll turn you yet. It's only a matter of time."

~~~End~~~


End file.
